


You Can Say No.

by AStarlitSunflower



Category: DCTV, Harrisco - Fandom, The Flash (TV 2014), Vibe - Fandom, cisco ramon - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Burns, Cisco gets burned, Cisco gets literally burned, Cisco has trouble sticking up for himself, Harry Wells Would Do Anything For Cisco, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AStarlitSunflower/pseuds/AStarlitSunflower
Summary: “I...I…” He sighs, resting his hands on Harry’s hips, feeling the comfortable, and now familiar, vibration that came from Earth-2 bodies. “It’s not that easy for me, I can’t snap at them and tell them to fuck off the same way you do. I wish I could, I really really wish I could. But their disappointing looks, the sighs, the dropped expectations….I, I…” Harry set a hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him to rest his head on his chest while he stood there.





	1. Chapter 1

The Legends were back in town, the first time in months, at least for Team Flash. For Team Legends, it had been a few decades. Ray, Mick and Wally met up at Barry’s apartment to catch up on things they had missed and share stories; which extended the invitation out to everyone else. CIsco showed up because he needed a break from their adventures, he was bruised, bloody and sore from non-stop fights with metas. And where Cisco went, Harry followed. 

So they both sat on a loveseat listening to Ray and Wally try and tell the same story at the same time while Mick raided the fridge for more bottles of beer. Cisco was doing his best to keep up with them, but the overlapping and excited energy was overwhelming and draining on his exhausted brain. Every few minutes Harry would tap his thigh, getting him to lift his head and shift into a slight more uncomfortable position to keep awake. The story died down when Mick made some joke that Cisco didn’t catch but Ray and Wally thought was hilarious; must have been an inside one. 

In the lull of the laughter, Ray talked with Barry about different things that happened in Central and Wally went to be closer to Cisco, which caused him to shift again and hide the exhaustion under an interested gaze. Harry just shifted to set his arm over the back of the loveseat, fingertips resting gently on Cisco’s shoulder, tracing some invisible pattern. 

“Having fun with the Legends, huh?” Cisco asked with a small smile, watching Wally as he brightened up and nodded. 

“Oh, yeah, like you would not believe. It really feels like I’m accomplishing something, even if some of the things we do are a bit unbelievable.” He rubbed his hands together and looked down at them for a second. “But I was wondering, If you had the time, while we were in town…” Wally gave a hopeful look and a wide open smile and Cisco just nodded.

“I’ll update the suit for you, just drop it off at Star.” Before he could inhale again, there was a flash of yellow lightning, and Wally was right back where he was sitting, thanking Cisco as he did. 

“I also dropped off Rory’s gun, he tried to fix something on it, but some of the tools on the waverider aren’t ones that he’s used to.” Wally shrugged and gave another big smile; Cisco just groaned softly. The fingers on his shoulder pressed a little deeper, half-assed massaging. The pressure caused Cisco to glance at Harry, who was not looking happy; but then again, when did he ever? He took the signal for what it was and moved to stand, letting out an over dramatic huff as he did. 

“Alright, I’ll get working on those updates tomorrow.” Cisco nodded, wanting to try and give himself the smallest break. But, Ray easily stepped on that idea when he stood up too and shook his head. 

“Actually, Sara wants us back on the waverider in the morning, so anything these two conned you into doing, will have to be done tonight.” He looked apologetic, but at the same time, didn’t offer a hand to help.

Cisco felt Harry’s hand rest on the small of his back as he stood behind him, heard him inhale deeply. Must be counting. “Alright, I can do that.” Cisco nodded. 

“And don’t forget,” Barry chimed in “We’re training one we see these guys off.” 

“I can do that too.” Cisco said like it would be a walk in the park, like there weren’t deep purple bruises surrounding his shoulder blades, or the cuts and bandages that littered his chest and legs. Like he healed like a goddamn speedster. He swallowed a wince and opened a breach to S.T.A.R Labs, it shut as soon as the two intended set foot on the linoleum floor. 

“You can tell them no.” Harry said once it was just two of them and Cisco was tying his hair back to get to work on Rory’s heat gun. “Ramon.” He said louder, fully knowing Cisco heard him the first time. “You can say no. You can say you’re tired. You can say you need a break.” He stepped closer as he said this, his voice getting softer, filling with concern only Cisco heard. But Cisco just shook his head, sighing softly as he turned to look up at Harry. There was no hiding here, sometimes he hated it, sometimes he loved it. Harry saw his exhaustion, not just physically, but mentally, emotionally, and with his powers. He saw his pains, caught his flinches, his hesitations, his wincing. Harry saw everything with Cisco, he was the only one who did nowadays. Sometimes it was nice, sometimes it was heartbreaking. Why couldn’t his friends notice the smallest things the same way Harry did? Why couldn’t they understand him anymore? Why didn’t they care to try to? 

“I...I…” He sighs, resting his hands on Harry’s hips, feeling the comfortable, and now familiar, vibration that came from Earth-2 bodies. “It’s not that easy for me, I can’t snap at them and tell them to fuck off the same way you do. I wish I could, I really really wish I could. But their disappointing looks, the sighs, the dropped expectations….I, I…” Harry set a hand on the back of his head, gently pulling him to rest his head on his chest while he stood there. 

“Catch your breath.” Is all Harry said, his other hand moving to rub Cisco’s back in broad motions. “You don’t owe them anything. You don’t heal like the rest of them, and you take the hits for most of them, despite the fact that you don’t have a radiclized healing factor.” Harry sighs, resting his lips on the top of Cisco’s head. “How about this? We split the work, get it done faster and sleep through training in the morning. If Allen has a problem with that, I’ll talk to him myself.” Harry nodded and slowly broke apart, sticking in Cisco’s space in case he needed to be held any longer. 

Cisco just kept his hands on his waist for a few moments longer, he took a couple more deep breaths and nodded, it was doable. “You take Wally’s suit, I’ll take the heat gun. You’ve upgraded and redisgned Jesse’s suit a million times, so Wally’s shouldnt be different.” He nodded, still looking up at Harry; relieved to have the help, wishing they didn’t have to do it at all. Harry brushed a few strands of hair behind Cisco’s ear and smiled in the only way Harry knew before bending to steal a kiss. Something quick and soft, a good luck without the words. Cisco turned and slid his jacket off his arms and tightened his ponytail before sitting at his desk to deconstruct the heat gun while Harry turned to go down the hall to start on Wally’s suit. 

-

They both had music playing in their current workspaces, Harry had really taken to this earths AC/DC, while Cisco had a playlist of “Classic Rock” on shuffle. A mistake that Harry won’t be making again. 

He didn’t hear the screaming until one song ended, and another was about to start. Immediately he dropped his tools and shot up, running straight for Cisco’s lab. He stopped at the door, for a second too long. Cisco was on the ground, clutching one hand to his chest while screaming in pain; Rory’s shooting off a nearly all blue torch. Harry took another second, grabbing the closest fire extinguisher and started shooting it at the gun. The foam did nothing to stop the flame, Harry tossed the empty canister down and moved quickly, he ran back out of the room, coming back with the first edition cold gun they kept at the labs as memory for villain turned hero.

He took nearly impossibly sized steps, setting the cold gun up across the side of the heat gun and set it off to shoot. Once it fired Harry moved down to Cisco and shoved them both under a table to hide from the explosion of the cancellation of both guns. His head was too focused on hearing the explosion to focus on Cisco right then and there; only wrapping his arms around him and trying his best to hush his pained sobs. 

Finally the table shook and the sound of debris and chunks of ice were heard hitting all around them. Harry scooted and got out first, shutting Cisco’s music off and double checking that the heat gun was now dormant and unmoving. His head reeled from the encounter, trying to figure out what happened, cursing himself for taking the time he did, for not hearing Cisco shout, for being so distracted by music and work to not check up on his progress, for not acting fast enough, for taking pauses when he clearly could have come up with that solution to start with. His hands are hanging at his sides, slowly becoming fists to shove the tools and gun off the table at his hip. 

The strangled sob stops him. 

He drops back down, looking at Cisco who’s still curled into a ball, clutching his hand and shaking as he cries. His hair has fallen out of the ponytail and he hasn’t opened his eyes that Harry has noticed. And that’s when he smells it. The distinct smell of burnt skin. Mixed with fabric and hair. And that’s when he sees it. Cisco’s arm is a mess of black red and white, and so is his side; his t-shirt both burned away and stuck. 

“Help, help, please help.” Is all Cisco says, his voice raw and filled with pain. It scrapes Harry’s ears and stabs him in the heart at the same time. “Harry, Harry...please it hurts...Please Harry.” Cisco is begging while Harry moves, carefully pulling him out from under the table, cradling him in his arms trying to get his legs working to stand and carry him. He kicks into gear when Cisco cries out again; forcing his mind to run on red alert, and his body to follow. He gets his feet under him and stands; Cisco weighs like nothing and everything in his arms. 

As gracefully as possible he drops Cisco on a bed in the medbay, the lights immediately kicking on at the movement in the room. He doesn’t think to call Caitlin, Barry, or even an ambulance. All he can think about is Cisco. He grabs a pair of sterile scissors and starts cutting his t-shirt up and off, giving him full access to the burn on his side; in the back of his mind he thinks of some lewd joke Cisco would make if he weren’t too busy writhing in pain. 

“Breathe, Breathe for me.” He’s trying to sound calm, trying to get Cisco to catch his breath while fitting an oxygen mask over his mouth. Once on he sets his hands on Cisco’s cheeks as best he can, his thumb gently brushing tears and his fingertips gently running through his hair. “Look at me, just look at me. I know….I know you’re hurting. I know. But take deep breaths, and focus. Look up at me. You always have to look up anyway, this isn’t any different.” A terrible joke, but it gets Cisco to inhale through his nose. It gets their eyes to lock. It’s a victory. “Keep breathing. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I’m going to help. I’m going to fix this.” He nods, keeping his eyes on Cisco, promising him with his words. 

He slides his hands away, running around the medbay, throwing drawers and cabinets open. He gets an IV hooked and hung, he injects morphine and finds bandages to lay out. While he waits for the morphine to kick in he rushes to the closes fridge, grabbing cold compresses and gently laying them over his side and arm. Along the way he grabs a few extra pillows and grabs Cisco’s feet, propping them up as best as possible; though he can already tell shock has set in for Cisco. Maybe that’s the morphine. He doesn’t have time to compare the symptoms. 

“Hey, hey, I’m still here. I don't want you to talk, okay? Save your strength. Just stay awake I don’t want to risk you passing out on me, okay?” He tried to keep his voice calm, and failed terribly, but the panic kept Cisco awake. Harry let the compresses stay until Cisco started whining and quickly removed them. This is where it would be the worst. He pulled on a pair of latex gloves and grabs a clean towel from the tray he threw everything on. He grabs a bowl and runs to the sink, very aware of the sound Cisco’s making on the bed he’s laying on; in all honesty he can’t hear anything but Cisco and pain he’s in. 

With the bowl filled with cold water he goes back to Cisco and dips the towel in. “I’m sorry, I have to.” He moves and starts to clean his arm and side, trying to hold him down as he does. Cisco is nearly inconsolable, he’s screaming at the top of his lungs again, and arching his back to try and get away from Harry’s hands and towel. The towel against the charred skin makes Harry wants to throw up, but he swallows it down and instead tries to hush him knowing it had no effect.  
The water was murky and the towel was stained by the time Harry was satisfied with calling the wound clean. He gave Cisco just a few second to catch his breath while he was unrolling the gauze. Once that was stretched out he grabbed another towel, patting the burned areas to dry it totally. He started with his side, gently laying fitted gauze over the area. Content with the fact that no blood seeped through, he moved to wrap his arm. His fingers were gentle, touching any part of unburned skin as he can, keeping the gloves on just in case. 

The bandage was loose, but there; Cisco appreciated the pressure of it. There wasn’t tape or tacks holding it together either, and he knew better than to move it to get the bandage loose enough to fall off anyway. He could feel the pain, though it wasn’t as searing and he thanked the morphine for that. The one thing he couldn’t stop, was his crying. Exhaustion piled on burns topped with the thought of not being able to vibe with that arm was eating at him; and he couldn’t hold it in. How was he going to face Barry? Barry, who always pushed Cisco beyond his limit, who used to offer help and companionship to hang out with, who knows scowls and shoves and forces Cisco beyond what he can handle as long as it helps Barry; who doesn’t ask how he’s doing, who demands he works faster; who Cisco still can’t say no to.

“I’m sorry…” He chokes out, more tears streaming out of his eyes. Harry pulled his gloves off and tossed them aside before pulling a chair up and dropping himself into it. He was exhausted too, that was on Cisco as well. “I did this…” He cleared his throat, his voice still harsh, not his own. “I fell asleep….I was standing and….I was right in front of the barrel, I had the wires and,” His breath caught again, and Harry carefully moved his hand to hold to Cisco’s good one. Vibrational support. “I just fell asleep. I blinked and...Suddenly I was in pain and the gun was going off. And now….” He shook his head trying to stop crying. 

“Ramon….” Harry rubbed his eyes under his glasses, “Cisco...This is…” He’s trying to find the words, now that it’s slowed down. There’s no way convincing Cisco to put this blame on who it should go to: Barry, Wally, Rory. Overworking, demanding, rude. He’ll hold this guilt as long as he has bandages on, and far beyond that. He’s like Harry that, Harry is just more violent with his. “I’ll talk to them.” Harry gently brings his hand up, kissing his knuckles. “It’s almost the morning, and they’ll be here. I will talk to them. I’ll send Snow in here to make sure what I did was okay. I’ll keep Allen, and everyone else out.” His voice gets harsher at the mention of Barry. “Whatever Snow says, you follow.” Harry pulls his chair closer to the bed, resting his elbows on the mattress while still holding his good hand. “In that time you’ll learn to tell them no. You’ll stick up for yourself because I’m not...This isn’t going to happen again.” He pressed his lips to Cisco’s knuckles again.

Cisco was so tired, so burned out (He’ll make that pun later) that all he could do was nod. He tried to squeeze his hand too, but simply didn’t have the strength. “You’re my favorite world.” He smiled small blinking slowly before finally closing his eyes; the events of everything catching up, knocking him out finally.

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off Cisco, despite how spent he was personally. Nothing on any earth is going to take something so vital away from Harry again. Whether it be a meta, sheer exhaustion, or freak accident. You don’t find your soulmate twice; and Harry wouldn’t survive losing his second one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Caitlin see what's happened with Cisco, and have different reactions while Harry continues to try and teach Cisco that he needs to stand up for himself more.

The sound of hurried sneakers hitting linoleum is what made Harry pick his head up. He and fallen asleep sitting in the chair, his hands still encased around Cisco’s undamaged one. He let go and moved to straighten his back, clear his throat and finally stand,needing some blood flow in his legs. He stepped back and let Caitlin rush in and fuss over Cisco’s still sleeping body. 

His mind was still too jumbled to watch Cisco lie there so he left them in the medical room to start a pot of coffee and fill three mugs, though he couldn’t quite remember how Snow took hers. It gave him something to think about, even if for five minutes. He carefully held the three mugs in his hands and walked back, setting Cisco’s on the table next to him, and Snow’s on her working desk that had different medical instruments and tubes of cream. She seemed stressed, nothing on Cisco had been moved off or reapplied, almost as if she didn’t want to hurt him. When she finally regarded Harry, he motioned his head to just outside the medical room, into the cortex. She picked up her mug and stood to follow. 

Harry slipped his free hand into the front pocket of his jeans, the other hand holding his mug as he sipped from it and waited for Caitlin to speak. She was having trouble taking her eyes off Cisco, Harry can see the ache in her eyes as she looked his way. She took a sip of her coffee and then exhaled, Harry could see exactly how she was feeling through the obvious expression on her face.

“They’re second degree, for the most part, only a few spots were hit so harshly they’re third degree. What you did was good, helpful; I’m sure the morphine is what’s keeping him asleep. I’ll give him some more in a bit, but he needs to eat.” She was rambling, obviously feeling guilty for not being here to help when it happened, she wears that on her face too. “When he wakes up I want to rebandage him. I need to get a better look at the burns first hand. In the meantime I’m going to get antibiotic cream and find certain things to help make cream here that will help.” She took a breath, the sound was shakey Harry could hear it no matter how much she tried to hide it. “What happened?” She exhaled her breath, lifting her mug and taking more drinks from the coffee. 

“He was overworked.” Harry grit his teeth, doing his best to keep his anger at bay. It wasn’t working. “He hasn’t slept, and not given a break. He can’t tell anyone he wants to sleep or that he wants a break, despite deserving a month off, and now look what happened! Rory gave his gun and West gave him his suit to upgrade; so I took the suit and Ramon mixed wires and fell asleep. STANDING UP. And now look at him!” If coffee wasn’t so important, that cup would have been shattered against the wall across from them. His other hand slid out of his pocket and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, letting out a deep and heavy sigh. He adjusted his glasses and looked back down at Caitlin, his lips making a thin line. His exhaustion showed in his eyes. Caitlin nodded slight, fighting her urge to say she’s sorry, she knew they all had been overworked; and she knew, long before Harry came on the team, Cisco overworked himself for approval he didn’t need. Carefully, she set her hand on his arm, gently rubbing it, “He’ll have to take a break for quite a few weeks after this, he can rest up during that. We won’t ask him for anything else until I give him clearance as a doctor.” She smiled small and nodded to him before moving back to where Cisco was sleeping, setting her mug down to pull gloves on and change his bandages.   
Harry stayed just outside the room, sipping his coffee and watching the cortex lights and monitors kick on. He drank his coffee until the mug was empty, luckily the urge to chuck it across the room has calmed down, so instead he just set it down and moved back to Cisco’s side, watching Caitlins hands work far more expertly than his own. Out of instinct, his hand reached and wrapped around Cisco’s good hand, squeezing it gently. His eyes remained on Caitlin until he felt his fingers being pushed together. His eyes immediately darted to Cisco’s face moving to stand and lean over him, brushing his hair as his other hand stayed clasped around Cisco’s. “Hey, hey, hey…” His voice was soft, as soft as he could allow it to be. “I know, Ramon.” He watched Cisco panic, watched his eyes dart around the bright lights on the ceiling. “I know it hurts, I can’t imagine how horrible, but I know you’re hurting. Can you focus on your breathing? Do it for me, slow your breathing and you’ll get your voice back.” The hand on the top of his head continued to push hair off his forehead, his thumb being a constant presence against his skin.

Cisco felt too much. He felt the burning, the mattress, Harry’s vibrations, Caitlins hands, the bandages being removed. It was too much, and he couldn’t focus. The pain was taking over everything else, and that was scaring him; it was taking his control, taking his power. He wanted to scream, to force the pain out of his body through his throat. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t get enough air to scream, to focus and let it out, he couldn’t catch his breath. His eyes shut tight his head going side to side, trying to focus, to find the one constant in this moment. He could hear the machines, hear Caitlin shouting, there was a crack of electricity and more shouting. Too much noise, too much sound, white hot pain. 

It quieted after a few minutes, and Cisco found himself sitting up and covered in sweat, everyone was still and staring directly at him. He must have finally screamed. His throat was raw and scratchy, but it was nothing compared to his arm but he was awake and aware and recognized everyone. He tried to catch his breath, finding it easier than it was before. “It hurts so bad, god it hurts so bad.” Is the only thing he could think to say, he looked over Barry, Wally and Caitlin his expression softening when his eyes land on her, silently begging for her to alleviate the pain. He felt a soft thud against his back, the hospital bed must have been adjusted to keep Cisco sitting up. The turned his attention to his other side, Harry looming over him, protecting him with his stance and expression; putting himself as best he can between Cisco and the two speedsters. “Harry…” He coughed softly, Harry’s attention immediately snapping to Cisco, his shoulders dropping just slightly. “Harry, I need…” His hand moved and tapped his throat, wanting to soothe the burn there. Caitlin had replaced the coffee mug with a glass of water, Harry grabbed for that first; gently he held the glass and let Cisco sip from it, sighing out in relief. He gave a soft nod and Harry put the glass down, still standing next to him, looking back to Barry and Wally. “What...What happened?” He was confused, looking between everyone as best he can. 

Caitlin glanced at Harry before gently moving to start bandaging his arm again, Cisco let her, trying, and failing, to hide his winces. Harry crossed his arms over his chest high and tight, not taking his eyes off the two. “West here is far more concerned with the upgrade of his suit, and Allen is demanding to know when Vibe will be back on the streets helping him.” A hand slid into Harry’s back pocket, for nothing other than grounding for Cisco. “I told West his suit is ready, and Allen that Vibe is off the streets until his doctor clears him.” Barry was in a challenging stance, his hands at his side, Wally sped off to pick up his new suit. 

“I told Harry, there’s no reason why you can’t run monitors while you heal.” Barry countered, looking to Cisco before back to Harry.

“And I told him that there’s no reason to put you through that work, you need to rest, you need to sleep. You need. To not. Work.” He emphasized the words, taking another step forward, Cisco’s hand sliding out of Harry’s pocket. 

“Guys,” That was Caitlin this time, but neither man seemed to hear her.

“There’s nothing wrong with desk work, he did it my first year and a half as the flash, and well beyond that dong desk work isn’t going to cause another accident like this!” Barry threw a hand out, motioning to the cortex.

“This wasn’t a desk work accident! This was because he was exhausted, you are overworking him, but you can’t see that, because you never care to look. You never bother to look beyond your own cowl. It’s selfish, it’s rude, it’s arrogant. You pick on Ramon to do whatever you need because he’ll say yes, every time. You get everyone else to ask him for things while /you/ go home and sleep. And in the morning you find him here, having not slept, and work him to the bone! You can’t even take five seconds to ask your supposed best friend how he’s feeling! You’re already demoting him to desk duty, and not giving him a paid leave!” Harry couldn’t hold it back, he was sick and tired. He’s watched Cisco take case after case, object after object, upgrade after upgrade and so on. Sick of Cisco taking punches figuratively and literally. Taking blame for Barry’s mistakes. Taking guilt for them, while Barry just got to go home, go to bed, go to his loving wife and be happy. 

“If he didn’t want danger he wouldn’t have chosen to be a hero!” Barry screamed back, clearly  
furious over a circumstance he had no control over, won’t take blame for. 

Harry was livid at that, about to shout and step closer, but Caitlin took her steps and put herself between the two. “Barry, the cortex has been going off for ten minutes, there’s a robbery at Central City Bank, you need to get there.” A crack and he was gone, Caitlin exhaling at his departure. “He’s in slight shock, he doesn’t need to hear you two shouting.” Her voice softened, glancing to Cisco before back up at Harry. 

Harry nodded, stepping back and forcing a breath out as he slid his jacket off moving carefully to place it on Cisco’s shoulders, taking his seat again and clearing his throat. “Cisco,” His voice was gruff again, catching Cisco’s attention, getting him to look. Harry raised a hand, pushing his hair behind his ear. “Just look at me. Count your breaths and stay looking at me.” His fingers stay behind his ear, his palm against his jaw. “You’re okay now, Snow fixed you up properly, she’s going to get you cream and ointment. We’re going to make sure you don’t feel the pain, alright?” He nodded, his thumb running under his eye. “But you’re okay now, and no one is going to force you to do anything except lay down and rest. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to do that.” His voice was steady, if still gruff, reassuring and strong, being what Cisco needs. CIsco leaned his head against Harry’s palm, letting him hold part of the weight sighing out slowly. 

“Can you put my hair up?” He knew he didn’t need to, but he made doe eyes. 

“Of course.” Harry stood and moved behind the bed, gently and carefully raking his fingers through Cisco’s tangled curls. He smoothed them out and gently, listening to Cisco’s soft groans watching his shoulders gently ease. He tied the bun up high on his head, making sure Cisco could still lay his head back against his pillows without it getting in the way. Before he sat back down, he bent to kiss the top of his head, keeping his nose buried in his hair. He missed the clean fruity smell of his shampoo, right now he smelled like smoke and burnt hair; Harry wasn’t a fan.

“Hey, I’m back.” Cisco said softly, Harry taking his seat once more. “I’m here again.” He reached for his hand, needing the vibrations. “I’m sorry, Harry. Don’t give me that look, I’m sorry. It was unsafe, I shouldn’t have taken the upgrades, shouldn’t have been so willing. I put both of us in danger telling them yes, I should have trusted you to take Mick’s gun, or not taken it at all.” He was squeezing Harry’s hand as he spoke, angry and unable to control it. “Are….Are you hurt?” He looked at Harry’s face, his own eyes welled up, fighting his tears. Harry shook his head and Cisco exhaled a shaking breath, swallowing thickly; the sight clenching Harry’s heart. 

“I want you to listen to me, no arguments, no rebuttals.” Harry nods, shifting in his seat, pushing his sleeves up before taking his hand again. “You’re taking the weeks you need to heal. When we get the clear from Snow we’re going home, and staying there. Blocking out Allen’s, West-Allen’s, and Detective Wests calls. Anything they need they can come in person and see exactly what their disrespect towards you caused. Once you’re healed, we’re going to my earth, we’re taking a vacation. Away from everyone and everything here. We’ll leave our phones on this earth, and go back when you say you’re ready to work.” He kept his eyes on Cisco the entire time, grateful that Caitlin had left it to just be them. His fingers brushed any stray tears that escaped down Cisco’s cheeks, he figured this would be hard to hear but it needed to be said and done. 

Cisco inhaled softly “What if they don’t need me anymore…?” His brows knit together more tears spilling out. “What if they realize I’m useless, or they can….they can do everything without me? What if they find someone better, someone smarter, more powerful? What if...What-What if-” He’s cut off by Harry hushing him while shaking his head. “It could, it could happen!” Cisco argued, staving off a complete breakdown. 

“Ramon.” Harry wiped his face one more time, shaking his head still. “There is no way, on any Earth, where that situation is plausible. You are one of the brightest minds I know, you have ideas, creations, machines, and designs unparalleled to any other engineer on either of our earths. If this group thinks they can find someone smarter, then you don’t deserve to be on a team with such idiots. Your genius was one of the first things I fell in love with.” Both hands were cupping his face now, fierce, honest blue eyes staring into gentle, soft honey-colored ones. “There is no one like you.” He nods, the words a promise and his belief. It was his way of telling Cisco he loves him, and he meant it every time he said it.

Cisco sniffled in response, blinking the rest of his tears away; he’d curse Harry, for saying exactly what he needed, but he can’t bring himself to. “I love you too.” Is what he chooses instead. His good hand moves, gently wrapping around one of Harry’s wrists, moving his hand from his cheek to kiss his fingertips then knuckles, and the inside of his wrist before carefully holding his hand. “I’d go to the end of every earth in the multiverse for you.”

“I would never ask you to.” He smiles small, leaning forward to kiss him. He was careful and gentle, moving their lips together slowly, feeling Cisco sigh against his lips. He pulled up just slightly, resting their foreheads together, his eyes closed. 

“I’ll take the break, I’ll go to your earth. It’s what we both need.” Cisco spoke softly, giving him a few more kisses, the action distracting him from the pain as his medicine wears off. 

Caitlin cleared her throat gently, a bag from the local drugstore in one hand, Big Belly Burger in the other. Harry sat back at that, looking back at her and nodding his thanks already before getting up to help her dish the food out. 

 

While they were eating, Caitlin taught the two of them how to care for the burns, and how to apply the ointments he needs to help with the pain. Cisco didn’t mention what he and Harry talked about, he’ll wait until Barry is back and calmed down; Caitlin mentioned that Barry got called to a crime scene, which is why he’s not back. It wasn’t anything to worry about at the moment, instead he just focused on his triple triple, and fries; which Harry was graciously feeding him. Right now, leaving wasn’t a worry; if Barry argues he’ll know Harry will argue, stick up and fight for him; Caitlin will understand, she always does, half the time she was the one trying to convince him to take a break. He tells himself this is a learning experience, for everyone; Cisco will learn how to be cared for, Barry and Caitlin learning how to work without him and Harry, and Harry will learn how to care for Cisco on a brand new level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this was a bit rushed; and I'm still working kinks out in writing.  
> Comments and criticism are very helpful and welcome.  
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know you don’t have to terrify the lights out of him anymore, your daughter was the one who broke up with him.” Cisco said, looking at Harry with a smile. “You can let the poor boy breathe.” 
> 
> “I could, but where would be the fun in that?” Harry said, taking the steps he needed to get back to Cisco’s side.

The combination of pain medicine and a full stomach caused Cisco to fall into a light sleep; Harry had left him to Caitlin’s capable hands and went to finish Rory’s heat gun, the monitor in front of him showing the security feed of Cisco asleep in his bed. The music was shut off and he was focused, as best as he can be, every other minute he’d glance up and check on Cisco. Once he woke up he could go home, Caitlin gave them the instructions and cream on how to treat his burns. 

Harry got the gun working and spitting fire in record time, though he really only wanted to smash it to bits too small to recognize. The damn thing was the reason Cisco currently lay in a medical bed, his face scrunched in pain. Harry hated this gun. However he still fixed it, built it up and had it burning cleaner and harsher than it should be; but it wouldn’t require updates for a few centuries. 

A few chimes brought him out of his destructive headspace, more bodies walking into where Cisco was sleeping. The legends had come to say their goodbyes, and hopefully apologize. He grabbed the gun and shut the lab down before walking the curve of the hallway towards the cortex. 

Palmer, West, Lance, and Rory were standing at the end of Cisco’s bed, speaking softly and watching as he yawned and woke himself up. The sight had Harry smiling in a way no one except Cisco ever saw, luckily only Caitlin seemed to catch it; he seemed to raise his eyebrows to her before wiping the expression off his face. West was rambling, apologizing, trying something; which is what had everyone’s attention and only scraped the exhausted headache Harry was starting to notice. 

“It’s just-- I just thought…” Wally sighed, for what seemed like the tenth time, and looked down at his gloved hands. “I shouldn’t have asked you to upgrade my suit when it was already so late, and I really shouldn’t have still expected it to be done when Ray told us we were leaving in the morning.” He looked back up at Cisco, there was guilt on his face, which mirrored onto Cisco’s. 

Before Cisco could reply, Ray’s elbow nudged Mick and he stepped forward not one for sentiment, he simply patted Cisco’s foot and let out a gruff “Sorry, kid.” And stepped back next to Ray, who puts a hand on Mick’s shoulder. 

The bluntness of Mick made Cisco huff out a laugh as he moved to sit up more “It’s alright.” Is all he said, shaking his head. “I could have been hurt worse. This is nothing, really.” He faked his smile, nodding. Wally, Sara and Ray didn’t buy it, Mick to the words for what they were: lies, but unable to change the opinion of the speaker. With the eyes still on him he cleared his throat, uncomfortable. “Uhm...Well, Wally, Harry actually did your suit, so you can thank him for the upgrades. And, it looks like he finished your gun, Mick. You can thank him too.” He nodded trying to get their attention off him. Mick nodded with another grunt and turned to walk into the cortex to get his gun. 

He aimed at nothing and tested the trigger, when it roared bright and beautiful everyone flinched; Cisco’s more noticeable to Harry than anyone else. 

“Mick, stop!” Sara barked out and the flame cut and stopped roaring. “That’s enough of that, go wait on the waverider if you’re going to be shooting that off!” She kept her stance, face hardened as she yelled. A general to her soldiers. Harry recognized the tone. 

Mick stalked off out of the cortex, admiring his gun. They turned back to Cisco as Sara apologized again, shaking her head. “If you need anything, with Vibe out of commision, give Gideon a call. We’d be happy to come back and help.” She nodded, smiling small to him before heading out, patting Harry on the shoulder as she walked past, Ray following behind her.

“I’m sorry again, Cisco. I mean it, I’ll figure my suit out from now on, if anything goes wrong, I can call right?” Cisco nodded and Wally looked relieved. “I’ll call next time, and stick around to learn from you.” He smiled, moving to hug the good side of Cisco awkwardly. Cisco ran his hand over Wally’s hair, gently ruffling his hair in a brotherly fashion. Wally’s escape next to Harry was not as comfortable, he kept his head down and stopped. “Thank you for upgrading my suit, Sir. Dr. Wells.” He spoke quickly, nodding again before going off. 

“You know you don’t have to terrify the lights out of him anymore, your daughter was the one who broke up with him.” Cisco said, looking at Harry with a smile. “You can let the poor boy breathe.” 

“I could, but where would be the fun in that?” Harry said, taking the steps he needed to get back to Cisco’s side. His hand moved of its own accord, pushing back stray hair from Cisco’s forehead, smoothing down any frizzy strands; most of it had fallen loose of the bun while Cisco slept. “You look….”

“Harry.”

“Burnt out.”

“Harry, I want a divorce.” And yet, Cisco smiled just as wide, looking up at Harry as he stood next to him.

Harry grinned wide and chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest “We’d have to get married first for that to work, jackwagon.” He kept his smile, looking down at him. “Come on, let’s get you on your feet to go home.” He moves as Cisco gets himself to sit up, moving to help Cisco get on his feet and stand, only to be fluttered off by his working hand. 

“I can walk and stand, it hit my arm I’m fine.” Cisco huffs at him, cradling his injured arm without thinking about it. His body stays hunched slightly, not stretched to his full height. “Do I have to wear this gown home?” He looked uncomfortable, the cold breeze up his back atributing to that, Harry’s jacket having slid off at his movement to stand. 

“If you can move to get a shirt on, you can wear a shirt, but I would recommend sticking to tank tops, or even just having the bandages on with no top.” Caitlin suggested, nodding. “Whatever is easist for you.” She smiles small, watching Cisco wince and hiss as he tries to move. 

“Thanks, Cait.” He sighs softly, trying to get comfortable in his injured skin. It felt impossible, but he still shifted around like he would. “Sorry about this.” He motioned to the bed and monitors, shrugging his good shoulder.

“Sorry?” She tilted her head, worry and confusion etched on her face “Cisco, come on, you don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s alright.” She moved, gently running her hand over his arm.

“Yeah, well,” He sighed one more time. “You’re the one stuck with Barry.” He tried to joke, and she took it for what it was. 

“I’ll handle him.” She promised, “Now, doctors orders, take these pills with food, no drinking, apply this cream twice a day, when you change your bandages. You can shower,” Cisco looked relieved, “But you might need help doing it.” Embarrassment washed over his relief. He looked down as Harry stepped up behind him, his jacket gathered in his arms, face set. Caitlin explained the proper way to shower with burns, keep the water cool, use different washcloths for affected and unaffected areas of the skin, etc. common sense stuff. Cisco and Harry nod in tandem. “I’ll come by in a couple days to get a look at how it’s healing.” She smiled, a hint of a tease behind it as Cisco’s face stays red. “Oh! And no strenous activity.” Is all she says, and that’s completely teasng. Harry clears his throat and shifts his weight on his feet. 

“If you’re finished, Snow.” Was his response. Caitlin giggled and nodded, handing over the bags of medicine and cream. 

 

\--

When they got home, Harry walked around opening the large windows, getting a breeze as Cisco complained about the heat radiating from his own skin. He slid the gown off himself and let it drop, staying in his burnt up jeans and shoes. Once the windows were open Harry moved behind him again, undoing his bun, only to gather his hair back up combing his fingers through his hair, letting his nails rake his scalp. Cisco’s appreciative groan, kept him doing it. 

Slowly he moved Cisco to sit on the couch, hands tangled in his hair as he did before he stood behind the couch, right behind Cisco. Another groan left Cisco, feeling the cool breeze and Harry’s fingers make his shoulders drop, and his head to fall forward. Harry feels a sense of pride, watching relaxtion wash itself over Cisco, knowing he’s the one causing it. He makes another simple but secure bun with Cisco’s hair and ties it up before running his fingertips down the sides of Cisco’s neck, adding just the right amount of pressure. The puff of air leaving Cisco proves he knows him well. 

“God, Harry.” Cisco sighs out as Harry’s fingertips move to the back of his neck, running down the nape to curve around the bone there. “You need lotion. Your fingers are too rough.” The softness of his voice proves otherwise. Cisco’s always loved the callouses on Harry’s hands, he’s kissed them over and over, had him trace shapes and equations and algorithims into his skin. He’d never want them off Harry’s hands. 

Harry, knowing this, gives his usual response: “I’ll start using some tomorrow.” That is always a lie. He moves his fingers lower, tracing each knot and vertebrae that he can feel if he pushes deep enough and just right. His hands turn so his wrists are pointing up, fingers spred along Cisco’s lower back, as if he’s making rows to plant seeds, and drags his hands up; his fingers pushing into his skin and muscles. Harry can, and has before, get lost in Cisco’s skin, unable to stop himself he leans down, fingers moving around Cisco’s shoulderblades as Cisco’s head stays dropped forwards; soft exhales and groans leaving him. 

“It’s kind of amazing, how beautiful you are.” Harry whispers softly, as if someone could overhear him. His fingers push back down to his lower back, he can feel Cisco becoming putty. He gently rests his lips against the curve of Cisco’s neck, not biting, or kissing, just skin to skin. Cisco graciously moves his to the other side, exposing more skin for him. 

“You heard Caitlin. No streneous activity.” Is all Cisco breathes, but he doesn’t make the effort to get Harry to stop. 

“What’s streneous about a massage? I’m not doing anything streneous.” Harry is smug against Cisco’s skin, moving to gently nibble his neck. “I’m simply relaxing you, and telling you what you should know.”

“Harry….” There’s little fight in his tone, Cisco has trouble telling Harry to stop when his hands feel this good, it’s one of the times Harry doesn’t mind Cisco’s inability to say no; he knows Cisco deserves to feel good and feel pampered. “Harry, come on….You’ve done...Oh….You’ve done enough.” Harry’s fingers made circles on their path back up to his shoulders, causing Cisco to shiver. “Have you slept?” 

Harry would respond, but hes currently too preoccupied in area behind Cisco’s ear, peppering soft kisses and light nibbles there, wanting to distract him.

It somewhat works.

“Harry...Answer me, baby.” Cisco groaned that, knowing Harry can’t say no to it. Cisco tilted his head back to look at Harry who’s finally lifted his. He got answer from that. Harry’s eyes were heavy with exhaustion and straining with a headache. Cisco sighed softly before shifing to sit up more comfortably. “Do me a favor, get me a bag of chips, please? One of my big bags.” 

 

Harry looked confused, expecting to be chewed out for not taking care of himself. He just stood straight and walked to the kitchen, grabbing an unopened bag and walking back, handing it to Cisco. 

“Thank you, come here.” He tapped his lap, openeing the back with his good hand and mouth. “Take your boots off, you barbarian.” He smiled to Harry, setting the bag of chips next to his hip while he kicked off his own shoes. Harry simply followed his instructions. Being home made his head fuzzy with comfort. He unlaced and stepped out of his boots, also removing his socks before moving and stretching over the length of the couch, his head on Cisco’s thigh as Cisco turned the television on, pulling up netflix for them to catch up on Planet Earth. 

Once his head rested on Cisco’s thigh he knew he was in a trap. It was Cisco’s turn to pamper Harry. His fingers moved through the tangled mess of curls and started gently scratching, slow short motions back and forth before sweeping through the center. The episode was on fresh water creatures, Harry remembered being excited about watching it; but the combination of the water sounds, the narrators voice, and Cisco’s fingers were his downfall. 

Cisco smiled proudly when he felt Harry go slack and start to snore. He kept his fingers in his hair while feeding himself chips with his bad hand, not minding the simple motions. Harry kept his body stretched and flat on the couch, his hands resting on his stomach, only moving his head to no longer be resting on his cheek. Cisco’s didn’t mind the weight, it relaxed him too, though he kept his attention on the episode, knowing he’ll have to rewatch it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment!
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea mainly because I wanted to try my hand at writing angst. And I've had some garbage going on personally and it was good to vent. 
> 
> Please leave Comments and ideas, Thank you for reading<3


End file.
